


Starry-Eyed Bakery

by Broken_fangirl_2002



Category: To All the Boys I've Loved Before Series - Jenny Han, To All the Boys I’ve Loved Before (2018)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-09-23 16:22:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20343088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Broken_fangirl_2002/pseuds/Broken_fangirl_2002
Summary: Peter kavinsky had made a mess of his life at twenty-two he had a four-year-old boy and a two-year-old girl. his partner Gen had ditched when it got too hard for her, So Peter worked two jobs just to kept up rent and bills, on top of all of that his son Axel kepts getting in trouble at his preschool, his daughter Nora has been rejected from the same preschool for the fact that her brother has been such a problem and no matter how much his mother says its okay for him to leave them with her peter feels bad doing that to her.and then He meets Lara Jean when he applies for his third job at her bakery, and for the couple hours he works with her he feels as if he didn't make so many mistakes,Lara Jean owns a small bakery 'starry-eyed baker' she made all the cupcakes and her friends Lucas and Chris also owned part of the bakery the other two had other jobs that they had worked through college to get, so when they get an amazing review and the bakery blew up with customers Chris and Lucas give Lara jean the go-ahead to hire some new workers,





	Starry-Eyed Bakery

Peter Kavinsky was running twenty minutes late, Nora wouldn't stop fusing screaming and crying every time peter tried to get her in her clothing and get them all out of the apartment and Axel wouldn't put his coat on he stood in front of the door with his arms crossed pouting, as he tried to get the two to Nora's home daycare and Axel's preschool, and get to his shift at the sports supplies center, when Gabe showed up, they where neighbours but they had also been highschool friends, 

"You doing alright," Gabe asked as he opened the apartment door, 

"I'm fine we're fine," Peter called as he tried to sooth Nora, 

"Let me take them to daycare peter, it's okay to ask for help," Gabe sighed as he picked up Axel's coat, handing it to the four-year-old and by some magic, Axel put it on and looked up at Gabe,

"I can do it Gabe" peter gritted 

"I'll go with Gabe," Axel laughed and peter waved Gabe off, axel was acting out a lot recently and Peter couldn't handle the kid, with Gabe taking Axel it was a lot easier to get Nora out the door, Every day Nora started to look more and more like the girl who had left them, 

Gen and peter had accidentally had Axel when they where eighteen, it was a mess, her parents flipped and his mother was just so disappointed with him for not being safe but, they kept the baby, and it was okay, not great but okay until they were twenty and they had Nora, they should have learned better, since Gen had gone on to do school and peter was working his ass off to keep them afloat but only three months into Nora's life Gen left, told Peter that she couldn't handle it. 

Hes heard she finished her degree, she's got a good job and has everything she wanted to have. 

Peter shakes her from his head, as hes driving, she doesn't get to control his thoughts anymore, he has two jobs and kids he has to look out for, 

after the sports supply center he picks up his kids and has dinner then rushes out to couching, which pays much better then people would expect, but its for kids so its still not great, and when he finished that he got home to tuck his kids into bed and get prepared for the next day, half of his life was spent prepping for tomorrow, but he keeps getting thrown curveballs 

"I'm sorry Peter, but the management is cutting back hours for everyone," his coriander shakes her head when peter asks her why she has given him eight fewer hours for the next weeks, 

"so minimum wage finally gets brought up to a liveable wage and they cut hours," Peter grits his teeth, he cants afford to lose hours or a single cent on his paycheck, 

"looks like it, If you need the hours I heard the bakery across the street was hiring, the owners a sweet girl, she could probably work something out," she pats his shoulder, Peter had seen that to, a nicely drafted up Hiring sign placed in the window off Starry-eyed bakery, he had never been in the bakery, he could barely bake but he couldn't spare any money on the sweets anyways. 

* * *

"Hey LJ hows the bakery," Chris asked over skype one evening, Lara Jean had started a bakery with her two closet friends, both as silent partners who got some payout at the end of the months, just until Lara jean paid them out thought, but they weren't demanding, and it was kinda nice to have there help on making some of the choices, 

"Going well actually I got an amazing review from this foodie blog and people are rushing in to try and loving it, I've gone from a three-star to a five star and selling out almost every day, I had to close early on Friday because I ran out of cupcakes," 

"That's amazing, LJ, your dream is coming to true" Chris grinned as she pulled her long hair out of its bun, she had just gotten out of the office, Chris had somehow ended up being a children's lawyer since she was so crazed in high school everyone had expected that she would end up striping but no, Chris made it in and through law school 

"and I have you and Lucas to thank, so I'm wanted you both to come in after closing on Friday and taste some new cupcake flavours" Lara Jean nodded as Chris nodded 

"and you'll bring some," Chris started and Lara jean finished her sentences 

"Boose yes, Chris, Now tell me about that defence lawyer I heard you were hooking up with," Lara jean asked Chris, 

"Who told you," Chris demanded her jaw-dropping open as she snapped her head back to the computer screen 

"We both know that," Lara Jean rolled her eyes, the same person who told them everything and like that Chris was calling Lucas to demand answers from him, they both didn't expect him to pick up since Lucas has a small thing with some 'boy toy' at his office, and they normally hooked up after work, 

"Hey girlies," he answered yawning as he grabbed a shirt from behind him, he had answered on his phone, 

"you told Lara Jean about the defence lawyer," Chris demanded 

"Hey Lucas," Lara jean waved 

"was I not supposed to tell Lara Jean that I walked in on you to screwing," Lucas asked as he stood up they could see he had been with the guy but, finished before they called, as the guy lay behind him on Lucas bed. 

"No, it was a moment of weakness and I will never screw Justian again," Chris huffs her shoulders falling up and down as she looks away from the computer, 

"so the lawyer has a name," Lara Jean teased, 

"why not, he was okay looking but better than the guys you normally pick," Lucas asks 

"hes the opposing lawyer on my case wants my client to go back to his parents but they can't handle him and have hit him before," Chris shakes her head Lara Jean hates hearing about Chris job, all her clients are children who have gotten in bad situations, either from there own accord or because their parents aren't good people, nether is great,

"If I can teach you anything, don't sleep with the enemy, no matter what," Lucas sighed, they both knew he had made that mistake before, 

"anyways, Lara jean invited us for cupcake tasting on Friday, you have to come its not an option," Chris changed the subject 

"Yeah I'm down, I need to vent about boy toy," Lucas grinned, because this is there friendship, venting to one another about the dumb things that go on in there lives,

"Alright," the girls sigh, and Lara jean starts in about money and how the business is doing, 

* * *

"I think you should hire someone to work with you," Lucas says when he showed up at the closed bakery, 

"hm?" Lara jean asks looking up from the counter, that she was cleaning, and Lucas started again 

"well you said you keep closing early because your out of cupcakes, well I think we should do two things one, make a website to do orders for parties and stuff and hire someone on to handle the cash so you can keep making cupcakes throughout the day, so we don't have to close early, hell maybe even two people they would work alternating shifts but still," Lucas nods, 

"I don't know about orders," Lara Jean looks down, that is what she wanted long run but right now she was making so much off of walk-ins and she didn't want to lose that audience,

"well you can think about that but, you should still hire someone," Lucas nodded 

"I agree," Chris nodded, 

"I'll put something out and hire someone," Lara jean nodded, someone running cash would help, she could keep putting batches in the oven and maybe not get up at three am to make all the cupcakes and still have to close at four, instead of seven as she preferred,

"Great, I'll help you," Lucas shrugged, he did get people hired for a living, well there was more to his job than that, he worked in a place that helped homeless get back on their feet and he ran test interviews and helped people write resumes, 

"Good because I have no idea how to do that," Lara jean sighed but she pulled out the bottle of wine she had gotten and Chris cheered, 

she had three flavours in testing, Chris didn't like the blue raspberry flavour, but Lucas thought it tasted like childhood and should definitely go on the menu, Lucas didn't like the sour patch kid-inspired cupcakes and Chris called him a hypocrite since it tasted more like childhood than the other one, and lastly there was the rose cupcake, it was a strawberry cupcake but it was decorated with a rose design on top, 

"so one no and one yes on Blue Rasberry, one yes and one no on sour patch kids, and two maybes on the rose cupcake," Lara jean clarified, 

"That sounds about right," Lucas said into his wine glass, and Lara jean flopped onto the counter, 

"so I'm nowhere closer to fling the place that the white-chocolate cranberry cupcake has left," she sighed, 

"I don't understand why you had to take it off, you still have the watermelon lemonade cupcake and that was made for John," when Lara jean started making special cupcakes, they where for friends and family, Chris says its why they taste so good they were created out of love, 

there was 

Kittys Snickerdoodle, Lara jeans little sisters favourite cookie that's where she had started, changing the cookie into a perfect cupcake topped with a cinnamon swirl frosting, she remembered the prase everyone had helped on her when she had brought them to a school fundraiser,

then there was Margos Mango cupcake, because for some reason they had mangos in the house and Margo was feeling under the weather, Lara jeans older sister loved the cupcakes she had changed the recipes a bit adding an orange food dye and putting a slice of mango on top of the cupcake now that she was making and selling them to the masses, 

both Chris and Lucas had cupcakes on the menu, along with Lara jeans dad John Lara's ex-boyfriend, and Josh, he was her older sisters now ex-fiancee, once margo told her that she pulled the white-chocolate cranberry cupcake, told margo it wasn't selling anyway, that wasn't true but Margo lives a state away she didn't need to know that.

"it's different, even though we're not dating me and john are still friends and we weren't engaged, Josh and margo where," Lara jean sighs she knows nothing she'll make will live up to one she created out of love for a friend, sure she has ones that don't tye directly to loved ones but they where all made out of inspiration not need, 

"LJ, I know that but," Lucas touched her shoulder and Lara jean let out a deep breath 

"No I know," Lara Jean nodded, 

when she got home she designed a sign to go up in the window and posted the ad online for anyone to come across, 

* * *

"How can you have a third Job peter be reasonable," His mother scolded when he brought it up over there weekly dinners, Owen was outside playing with his kids as he and his mother prepared dinner, 

"the sports supply cut my hours in half, I can't afford to live where I do without those hours," Peter shrugged, as fair as he was consumed he didn't have much of a choice of what to do, he had to apply for another job, 

"Sweetie, you could cut the cost of daycare and they could stay with me during the day," his mother suggested as she pulled something out from the oven, Peter really didn't want to ask his mother for that kind of help because it was a slope soon enough she was using the money he knew she should be saving to get things for the kids, 

"I can't take advance of you like that mom, plus, Axels being a lot of trouble right now and I can't ask for you to watch them all the time," Peter shook his head, looking away still chopping his vegetables, 

"it's okay if you need me too sweetie and I love the kids, they can help at the antique shop," his mother told him 

"I have to be able to support my self mom," Peter stood his ground 

"You need to live your life as well peter, I know your Axel and Noras dad, but all you do is work, and prep and your children don't just need someone to put a roof over there head they need a happy parent," his mother knew just what to say to stop him dead in his tracks, 

"I still need to pay for my rent and axel needs to get along with other kids," Peter sighed, 

"then let me look after Nora, at least until she turns four and you can send her to kindergarten, which I don't know why you don't send axel there," his mother asked,

"I tried he got asked to leave until he mended his behavers," Peter admitted, he was so embarrassed, he was barely an adult and Axel was being asked to leave the school because he kept having outbursts 

"Really?" his mother touched his shoulder, 

"Yeah, the preschool keeps calling and asking me to book a meeting with them, they won't even take Nora because of axel," peter leaned down on the counter,

"let me take Nora then and on Friday night you let me take them overnight and you go out," his mother bargains, she wants peter to have the best life she could give him but with two children that don't happen, 

"I can't do that," Peter shakes his head 

"one Friday a month then," his mother changes her agreements 

"mom," peter sighs and Owen comes up behind them 

"just agree you know she won't let it go" he suggests and like that once a month peters kids will stay at there grandmothers house, 

* * *

"well if I had to pick the goth chick wasn't so bad," Lucas sighs after the last interviewee leaves, everyone seems to be a bit off for what they want, and the only promising date looked more ger to work at a hot topic, not a bakery 

"shes not the face I want people to see through," Lara jean sighed as she put her face in her hands, 

"let's hope we get some more people" Lucas pats her shoulder and then walks into the back to get a drink, 

"hey," a guy opens the door, Lara Jean thinks hes rather attractive but she doesn't have much time to worried about him 

"oh hello, I'm sorry we're closed," she brushes him off and goes to close the door but he stops her 

"oh yeah, I wanted to drop off a resume for the job offering," he holds out a piece of paper, and Lara Jean is shocked, but he looks like he could fit and hes hear so, 

"of course I'll take that, we could do an interview right now," she asks and he is stunned, 

"really?" He asks and she smiles and nods 

"Just let me get my partner you can take a seat there," Lara jean points to the chair, walking into the back "you up for one more interview today?" she asks giving Lucas a small pout, 

"with who," he asks as he sips his water, and places his phone down on the table, Lara jean gives him a look when it keeps going off but he gives her one back 'don't ask' shell get it out of him later but she simply looks at the paper, 

"Peter Kavinsky," she hands him the resume, 

"ah, is he hear already," Lucas looks out the window at Peter, who is looking around the small bakery "guess it can't hurt," he shrugs "doesn't look much like a criminal or pedo," 

"Alright then," Lara jean rolls her eyes and they join peter back out in the lobby 

* * *

Peters not sure why he applied to a bakery, he cant bake but the girl owner says its fine, he believes she introduced her self as Lara Jean, but her parter Lucas, calls her LJ, Song and Starry, so hes not sure what her name is, she's very sweet and in her little apron and grey dress he can see why she runs a bakery, but hes not so sure about the guy, at first peter thinks their dating but it doesn't seem like that's true. 

Not to mention, Peter was pretty sure he blew the interview, why would they even want to hire someone who already works two jobs

hes still looking for a job when the call comes in, 

"hello" Peter answers axel is screaming bloody murder but hes been trying to get in contact with Gen, so he needed to answer any number that called incase, her parents wanted nothing to do with it but her cousin seemed a bit more helpful, the girl her self a children's lawyer said she would try to get in touch but she hadn't known that Genavie had even had children, 

"hey, this is Lara jean, from the starry-eyed bakery," the small voice answered and Peters's heart started to race for a different reason 

"Nice to hear from you how can I help," he asked quickly, he would do anything to get a job at this point, 

"well I know its long overdue but the last girl I wanted to hire fell through so if you want the job it's yours," she tells him, Peters bummed that he wasn't the first choice but hes glad to get the job at all, 

"yeah actually, Um I work mornings at the sports supply and nights teaching sports to kids but from twelve to five I can work, every day," he tells her and she lets out a shy laugh 

"we're not open on Sundays but good to know," she answers and there's a silence, 

"okay when did you want me to start," he asked 

"is tomorrow to short notice it wouldn't be a full shift but to talk about your contract, at the very least," she explains, 

"I can do that, see you then" he sighs, he got the job, he might have some stability back 

"you as well, have a nice night," she says then goes to hang up 

"You too," peter squeezes in and then drops the phone to his legs, and then Axel's screaming comes back into his hearing and he has to deal with the four-year-old who is never happy, 

* * *

"and that should be everything," Lara Jean nodded as she handed over the contract to peter, she's never done this before and she was kinda freaked out, Lucas had an early appointment and then a lot all day, so she had to do it all on her own, Chris had rolled her eyes when Lara jean had asked if she could help to say she wasn't that kinda lawyer, 

"Thanks, I'll be in at 12 tomorrow then?" peter asked and Lara Jean nodded softly, Peter then promptly walked out staying he had to get to work and he would see her tomorrow, taking a deep breath she moved the papers to the office and opened the bakery, it was always a little slower in the morning but she was getting some loyal customers that came in every morning. 

the woman with the big purse always got a kitty snickerdoodle, Lara jean has slightly changed the decorations for them adding cat whiskers on top of the icing and woman feel in love with them getting one on Tuesdays and Thursdays. a young woman with a little girl who got her daughter Lucas' Lemon drop cupcake the little girl was so cute, she has little black pigtails and fair skin, she reminded Lara Jean of her little sister when she was that age, 

Kitty was in her last years of high school now and she would never put her hair in pigtails, it helped that she had cut off most of her hair at the beginning of grade nine she said it was because both of her older sisters had long hair she needed something to set her apart from those two, it was pretty clear once you talked to Kitty she wasn't like either of her sisters. 

Lara Jean ended up closing at 5:30 that day, after wishing off a poor man when she had run out of cupcakes, she started on baking her cupcakes for the next morning 

* * *

"So you just bake cupcakes all the time," Peter asks after a week or two of working together, it gets quite around two to three then picks back up again but while it's quite they talk for a moment 

"Yeah, it's my job, so I don't go out and party but I got my close friends," Lara Jean shrugs as she pipes another cupcake, Peter is sat on the back counter while she worked they liked talking after a day or two they had gotten good at talking for peter it was a relief, Larjean didn't judge his every move she just listened, 

"yeah," Peter asked 

"yeah," she finished off the last cupcake in the batch then turned to peter "alright Peter what do you do," she asked handing him what she called the runt cake, the one that didn't have enough batter to finish off, and decorated to put out on a sale, 

"I work three jobs," Peter reminded her and it sounds so sad, 

"well I know that but do you do anything else," Lara Jean shakes her head as she props her self back onto the counter and Peter takes a deep breath be doesn't want to tell her any lies 

"I go to dinners at my mom's, I prepare for everything life can through at me and I take care of my kids," Peter confesses 

"you have children," Lara jean asked looking over at Peter, they were the same age, after all, it was kinda odd to think that he could have to kids, 

"Yeah," Peter shrugged as he grabbed his phone out of his back pocket looking to find a photo of his two kids, then handed his phone to Lara Jean they were so sweet in the photos, 

"How old," Lara Jean asked as she smiled at the photo handing his phone back to him, 

"four and two," Peter mumbled looking away 

"wow," Lara jean bits her lip and turns away, she knows hes only twenty-two and now she knows he has two kids, 

"You seem shocked," Peter looks down at his hands 

"I am, honestly," Lara Jean confesses 

"I respect your honesty," peter tells her then stops and then he asks "so what do you do other than bake," 

"spend time with family, wine with my friends, my one friend is a children's lawyer and my other friend helps people get their lives back together, and honestly in high school, no one would expect that out of the three of us I was the one who wasn't saving people" Lara Jean sighs as she talks about her friends peter can see a sparkle in her eyes as she talks about her friends 

"what your friends" peter goes to start and she cuts him off, she knows what he'll ask everyone asks the same one 

"I was sweet and they were not as sweet as I was," she tells him 

"they why where you friend me and my friends where really simler" Peter lets out a little laugh as he thinks about the guys he was friends with 

"We knew each other when we were young and then We just understood one another" Lara Jean tells him, Peter wonders what the feel like to be completely understood by someone other than your self, 

"hm," peter licks his lip and its Lara jeans turn to change the conversations, 

"so your children, do they stay with there mother during the day," Lara Jeans shrugs turning back to her cupcakes, 

"no, she left, couldn't handle it," Peter tells her and Lara jean turned back to him 

"I'm sorry," Lara Jean puts her hand on his shoulder, and Peter realizes how touch starved he was, to be touched by someone other than family, 

"it's fine," Peter sighs ad he thinks he might kiss her but then the bell on the door rings and they both have work to do, 

* * *

"So," Peter says one afternoon, about two weeks into working with Lara Jean, and he had realized that he liked spending time with Lara Jean 

"So," She sighed as she looked up from the cupcake she was frosting putting the little cat whiskers on top of kitty's snickerdoodles

"my mother strong-armed me into babysitting my kids on Friday and if you're not doing something after work then," Peter shrugged, he expects Lara jean to say no but then she turns to him with her sweet grin

"I would love to," she tells him and bites her lower lip, she gets Lucas to crush her dreams that its a date when peter leaves but she's really happy about it for now, 

"really?" Peter asks, 

"yeah," Lara jeans nods

Lara jean brings peter to her favourite bar, one of the top reason being that it's not crowded and since it's so small the bartender knows to make everything weaker for Lara Jean since she is a pretty light drinker, 

"I don't think I've had any alcohol since I was eighteen and Axel was born," Peter said taking a seat on the barstool next to where Lara jean always sat at

"my friend Chris loved to go to parties and drink in high school so, we would go out and I was always the DD, but when we moved out of the small ass town we grew up in, she liked to take me to bars on her day off, and we found this place," Lara jean explained as she raised her hand to bring over the bartender, 

"Hey LJ, wow I haven't seen you with a date since Johnny A," the bartender Nick commented as he pulled a glass out from under the bar, 

"Shut it, Nick," She swatted at him and he moved away from her reach, the other bartender dropped off the twos drinks 

"Johnny A," Peter asked, it wasn’t officially a date or anything but he would feel bad about moving in on another guys girlfriend. 

"My Ex lives in a different town, and we just couldn't make it work,” she shrugged, “I thought we would be forever but life doesn’t work that way I guess,” she clicked her glass to peters beer bottle 

they talked for hours until the bar shooed them off and Lara Jean invited peter back to her place 

they were both a bit drunk, he had forgotten how easy it was when someone else was paying, 

“You're cute,” peter told Lara jean as she unlocked her apartment door 

“my friends say so,” Lara Jean giggled as she walked into the small apartment, well not all that small, it was cozy, 

“no like sexy cute,” peter bit his lip as Lara Jean ditched her heeled boots at the door she was quite a bit shorter then Peter, her head came up to his chest, 

“hm never been called that before” Lara Jean grinned turning back to Peter 

“what have you been called then” Peter questioned pushing her hair back, he was very aware of how close they were standing. 

“Bunny rabbit cute, it was a thing in my high school it meant you were completely unfuckable” Lara jean sighed, peter couldn't help thinking how wrong they were, how could they not see that. 

“you're fuckable,” 

“Even my ex didn’t think that,” 

“I think that,” 

“you're fuckable to peter,” 

“hmm, your mouth is too pretty for bad words” 

“Really” 

“Yeah” 

Peter wasn’t sure why he couldn’t resist her right now, he wasn’t someone who got super flirty and slept around when he got drunk but whatever this feeling was its self was getting peter intoxicated so he leaned forward and closed the gap between there lips, 

it wasn’t any like being with Gen, she liked everything done now, Lara Jean teased as she deepened there kiss as she moved her soft lips down to his neck. Leaving small hickeys behind. 

Pushing him down to the couch Lara Jean pulled peters shirt off, running her hands down his chest as she straddled him, Peter pulled off her dress dropping it next to them on the couch, 

he would never admit that the pink Lacey bra and panties turned him on more than anything Gen did but it was true, it felt so innocent her knee-high white socks only helped more as he ran his hands down her smooth curves until he reached her ass,

it feels right to be with Lara jean, even when they finished and she fell to his side on the much to small sofa,

when he had with Gen it felt wrong, like any moment someone would walk in and tell everyone and then tell their parents. At the time he though it made it more exciting. 

But late Friday night with there clothes laying out everywhere only a small blanket covered them, it only felt right, Peter softly kissed Lara jeans forehead and fell asleep 

* * *

“Do you always leave that early,” Peter asked on Saturday afternoon Lara jean had rushed out to work that morning at 4 saying she was already behind,

“Yeah,” she sighed peter had thought it was a thing to get out of an awkward morning after she seems actually rather upset about leaving “if I don’t then I don’t finish in time for opening” she placed her tools down “I’m not a one night stand person” she touched Peters cheek carefully as if she expected him to reject her, he didn’t he leaned into it, he craved her touch 

“me neither,” Peter wrapped his arms around her waist, 

“hn” 

“hn,”

“So um,” Lara Jean stumbled through her words 

“Are you free this Friday, wanna Maybe go on a date, or not get super drunk,” Peter asked 

“I would like that,” she grinned, hell she liked Peter, 

* * *

“How have you only ever been with two guys,” Peter asked he had forgotten how good the beginning of a relationship is, mostly sex and fun dates

“I dated the same guy since eighth grade then I never found anyone until you I guess” Lara Jean shrugged they were both laying on Lara jeans bed she had gotten up and put her bra and a pair of pyjama shorts on but peter just had a blanket covering him. “You have that look” 

“what looks” peter accused he knew what he was doing 

“the one that means I’ll probably have to take his bra off again,” Lara Jean laughed 

“it’s a very pretty bra, but” peter reaches forward and slipped his hand in her bra then used his other hand to unclasp the back tossing it back onto the floor she looked so vulnerable there so he did what he liked when she looked so vulnerable flipped her onto her back and made a line of hickeys down from her right collar bone to her left hip bone, 

Lara Jean made these soft moans from the back of her through as Peter made his way down her body, she didn’t have a flat stomach like every girl peter had used to ogle did but her soft tummy and thighs where something peter loved more he could explain, 

Peter went to pull in Lara jeans shorts when she stopped him,

”we’re out of condoms,” she reminded him 

when he was young and stupid he might have argued but he already had two kids and his relationship with Lara jean was new, so he thought for a second then grinned. 

* * *

"so who is she," Owen asked as he sturred his coffee after dinner it was a Sunday night about three weeks after he had started dating Lara Jean, they when on dates on Friday nights and he often spent the night at her place after the date. 

"what are you talking about," Peter looked away, Owen could see right through his brother, he always could, 

"The reason why you let mom babysit and you don't have a massive stick up your ass," Owen rolled his eyes as peter tossed a towel at him

"shut it," Peter hissed 

"well, Peter you're telling us who she is," his mother came out from behind him both of his kids had run back into the backyard, to play in the grass some more, 

"Her name is Lara Jean," Peter looked down at his mug, 

"your boss," Owen bit his lower lip rolling his eyes at Peter, 

"it's not like that Owen," Peter mumbled 

"then what's it like," his mom asked 

"it's different, and she's really sweet and funny," Peter didn't know how to explain why he liked Lara jean, as he ran his hand through his hair pulling back his curly brown hair, his mother stopped his hand, then went to check on the kids, 

"dude, if you like her then be with her," Owen sighed patting his brother's arm, 

the drive home was quiet Nora fell asleep as soon as she got into the car and Axel didn't fuss, he never slept in the car but he wasn't screaming or yelling so peter had called it a win, 

when he got home he placed Nora into bed, her messy light brown hair fell around her face she was so little, thin and short, She was so peaceful when she was fast asleep. 

Axel was a little bit more an of a struggle to get in bed, but he went down faster than he normally did, he pulled out his phone to a text message, 

'missing you' then another one that read 'ugh that sounded a whole hell of a lot better in my head,' 

'haha, miss you too, sleep well,' Peter texted back, 

'I will try to sleep at all' she responded, she knew him quite well, 'this might sound stupid and I when out with my friends and got a little tipsy, but I think I'm falling in love with you Peter,' 

'This might sound stupid but I'm not drunk and I think I might be falling in love with you' peter sent then plugged his phone into the charger and when to bed, 

yeah he was falling in love with Lara Jean song covey, this could be a huge mess

* * *

"Okay, it's hard to bake when you're holding me," Lara jean laughed she turned around slightly and kissed peters lips, 

"Alright I'm five minutes away from killing this guy," Chris came into the bakery, like the tornado she was " Where are you," she yelled, peter had never seen Chris she wasn't what he had expected, she had long blond hair braided on both sides to create a mohawk style, perfect eyeliner and dark red lipstick, but a nicely pressed suit. 

"in the back," Lara Jean called as Chris walked back into the kitchen "don't you have a Job, Chris," 

"yes but ugh, this dad I'm working with is driving me insane the mother is a freak and no one is listening to the kid who is freaking out because he doesn't want to live with the dad but living with the mom isn't an option." she huffed as she placed her bag down on the floor. 

"that's sucky Chris," Lara Jean sighed as Chris then spotted Peter 

"who that and why is he holding his waist, like that," She asked pushing her self up onto the countertop, 

"Peter, my boyfriend, I told you about him last week," Lara Jean told Chris 

"Nice to meet you, Chris," Peter waved, 

"what Peter, that name Peter Kavinsy," she asked 

"Yeah how did you know," Peter asked 

"I've been dodging your calls for a month" she bit her lower lip, 

"Christen Smokes" Peter stumbled back a little, the girl she had been trying to get through to for a month now 

"Yeah," she sighed biting her lower lip, 

"How did you get Chris number," Lara Jean sighed looking over at Chris, 

"shes related to Gen and I wanted to get in touch with her," Peter looked away 

"Small world I guess," Chris let out a small laugh, 

"wait you mean Genevieve the cousin you had who everyone in the family loved more than you then she got into a crowd' and then she like fell off the face of the earth and everyone was singing your praises," Lara Jean pointed at Chris and she let a little laugh, 

"Yes, apparently she had kids, with this guy," Chris patted peters shoulder, 

"so do you know where Gen," peter started to ask 

"No, she did fall of the face of the earth to everyone in her extended family, I think my grandma might still know, but I have no clue where Gen would be," Chris shook her head, she started to say something but then her phone went off, "Christen Smokes, what can I do for you," she held her phone to her ear, then walked into the next room, 

they were quite until Chris got back into the room, 

"I've got to go, I'll see you later LJ babe," Chris kissed Lara jeans cheek and then walked out of the room her six-inch heels hitting the floor as she started to make another call. 

"she nice," Peter broke the silence and he didn't know why it was awkward but it was and it stuck, everything had been so easy for the couple. 

"shes loving and loyal she will defend you to the death and she will always let someone who she loves cry on her shoulder but she will never cry even when someone hurts her, but even I wouldn't use the word nice to describe Chris," Lara Jean sighed 

and just then the bell for the front door ringed and they both got back to there jobs, 

* * *

"Mr. Kavisny, I'm glad we could finally meet," axels daycare teacher grinned, she had a file in her hands 

"as with you, what is this about if I can ask," Peter asked he had to take the morning off to be there and he needed to get to the bakery so he could make up for the time, 

"right, Axel, he acts out quite a bit, he gets violent with other kids not only that hes behind on his studies he can't read at his age level and his writing is barley there," she explained, 

Peter wasn't dumb, they where kicking Axel out, 

"what do you mean," Peter asked, 

"We can no longer have Axel in our daycare and he needs more attention then what we are set up to do, I can give you a list of other daycares that might fit him better, but I think your going to need to work with him more," she suggested it was a good suggestion if peter only worked one job, 

"so hes been kicked out," Peter confirmed 

"I'm very sorry Mr. Kavinsy," she nodded 

after peter dropped Axel off at his mother's house, he had no other choice, Peter cried in his car on the way to Lara Jeans bakery, after whipping back his tears he walked in, to see Lara Jeans smiling face as she survived a customer, 

"don't forget drinks tonight, Chris would kill you if she didn't see you before you left," Lara Jean called as he took a sip of the coffee he had picked up next door, 

"I couldn't have that, See you later LJ" he laughed as he exited the building with a small wave, 

"who was that," Peter asked 

"one of my old friends, we when to high school together," Lara Jean shrugged, 

"cool," 

"Are you alright," Lara Jean asked as peter turned to fix a display 

"yeah," she mumbled 

"Peter," Lara jean turned him to face her and he let himself cry again as she pulled him into a hug, comforting him as he cried, 

* * *

Lara Jean had almost forgotten to go out with her old high school gang after she had comfort peter, but then Johns text came through, 

'cant wait to catch up, you can tell Chris to count on me being there and paying for the night, she'll love that,' the text read, the name read JAB, it was a stupid joke that never died they had gotten way too drunk and somehow it was stupid funny when they came to sobriety, 

'you know it Chris will take advantage of you paying,' Lara Jean grinned, when they had still lived close by each other John had the best job and highest paycheck so he would often to be tricked into paying for the night 

it was different now, because Chris had a great paying job now, and it wasn't a huge deal that he had a stable job, they all had stable jobs now, 

'I know but I kinda missed her using my really good job and paycheck to get stupid drunk,' Johns text joked 

'she has her own pretty cozy paycheck her self, anyways I have to close up the shop see you soon' Lara Jean replied and she placed her phone back down on the counter, Peter had just left, 

really Lara Jean wasn't sure what to tell her friends about peter, last week she was sure she was falling for him and now she was sure he was still searching for the mother of his children, Chris had told Lara Jean that she was positive Gen didn't want anything to do with Peter and his two kids, but that wasn't comforting to Lara Jean, 

Chris knew that, and kissed Lara jeans head and let her fall asleep on her, 

Because that was Chris' her way of comforting Lara Jean, they were very different people but they knew each other when Lara Jean felt like crap she needed someone to be there, so she let Lara Jean fall asleep on her lap while Chris ran her fingers through Lara Jean's long black hair. 

'don't overreact,' the text had read, it wasn't uncommon for Lara jean to get a text that is a lot like this one 

'Alright, why am I not overreacting,' she had responded her thin fingers gliding across the screen as she took a small break from baking, peter had just left for the day and Lara jean had a bit more work to do for the next morning 

'I got in touch with Genevieve and she agreed to talk to peter,' she nearly dropped her phone onto the concrete floor as she felt her gut clenched, and her hand tightening while her nails dug into her hand

'oh,' she tried to respond, with more than a single word but they never came 

'LJ, are you alright,' Chris asked she could figure it out something was wrong in the world, 

'I'm getting shitfaced tn,' Lara Jean managed to send back 

'I'm down with that,' Chris replied, that's how they ended up this way, Lara Jean tipsy her head spinning ever so slightly as she rested on Chris lap, she loved the feeling of Chris's fingers in her hair it reminded her of home with her two sisters, Chris had a wine glass mostly full resting in her other hand they had gotten home from meeting all their friends and Lara Jean had begged Chris to stay she didn't want to be alone. 

"LJ, babe, how are you feeling," Chris asked as she took a sip of her red wine, or Lara Jeans only bottle of wine in her small apartment, which was probably given to her by Chris in the long run. 

"Chris, you were right, I shouldn't fall in love," Lara Jean let her first tear fall 

"Lara Jean, sweetheart," Chris pulled her up in a hug letting Lara Jean's arms fall around Chris' body as she started to weep. 

"I was stupid," Lara Jean cried,

"No, sweetie, you were not dumb, or stupid, you out of all people deserve to know what falling in love and being loved feels like, alright," Chris whispered into her hair as she tried to calm Lara Jean, but not stop her tears. Chris never tried to stop Lara jean from crying. 

"He's gonna go back to her, and I'm gonna be left behind," Lara jean whimpered as she looked around her apartment peter had forgotten his sweater on the chair, it only made her want to cry more. 

"If he leaves you behind for the girl who did nothing but leaves him, then you deserve better, and if he is stupid enough to do that, I'll be right here, LJ," Chris held Lara jeans face in her hand whipping away some of the tears, then Lara jean fell back to down to the couch, and she let Chris comfort her until she fell asleep. 

* * *

"Hello" peter picked up the phone, he was right outside of the bakery as he was about to start work. 

"hi Peter," Genevieve spoke she sounded shy and timid,

"Gen," Peters's heart jumped, but not in the way it had when they were at school, more like when he watched a scary movie with Lara jean on a Friday and she squeaked when a jump scare played on her TV set. 

"Yeah, um should we met" her voice came out through the speaker likes she was talking out of obligation and not because she truly wanted this to happen, 

"yes," peter answered 

"Okay I'll text you with some information," she told him then hung up the phone, peter didn't end up going into work that day, it didn't feel fair to Lara Jean, but at the same time he wasn't cheating on her, she would know that, right? 


End file.
